Pureblood Directory
The Pure-Blood Directory Newly Revised and Expanded with Fully Illustrated Lineages and Genealogies of Britain's Finest Wizarding Families Preface What is it to be Pure-Blood? What is it to be Half-Blood? In common parlance, while we use these words in Magical society every day, the meanings and definitions of these terms are somewhat murky. The oft-repeated, common-sense phrase “there’s not a wizard alive today that’s not half-blood or less” would suggest that the terms are out-dated or, at least, inaccurate. But as with so much that is touted as “common sense”, the truth is that not only is common sense not common--much of it is not sense at all. However, what this does demonstrate is a woeful lack of understanding as to what a Pure-Blood witch or wizard is. The simple definition of a Pure-Blood, is that this is witch or wizard who is descended from other witches and wizards. Whereas, a Muggle-Born, is a witch or wizard who is descended from Muggles. But this simple definition gets trickier when the witch or wizard in question is descended from someone whose parentage is mixed. Most would, of course, say “that’s a Half-Blood”. And indeed, they would be right, Half-Bloods are of mixed parentage. But what about a witch or wizard whose parents and grand-parents and great-grandparents are all Magical, and all but one of their great-great-grandparents are Magical too? This is, of course, why the “common sense” assertion exists. If this were the definition of what it is to be a Half-Blood, then yes, we are nearly all Half-Bloods. Fortunately, this is merely a failed understanding of one of the fundamental principles of Blood Magic, and not true in the slightest. The actual principles, known as Rappaport’s Principles of Blood Magic (not to be confused with the American Rappaport’s Law), state that “the potential of magical blood is greater than the potential of non-magical blood in the working of spells, charms, potions, curses and jinxes.” That is to say, if you brew a potion that requires a drop of blood, and the drop of blood comes from a magical creature, the potion will have more efficacy than it would if the drop of blood came from a non-magical creature. These principles go on to assert that the “blending of magical and non-magical blood will substantially weaken the effect that would have been achieved had magical blood alone been used.” This principle can also be applied to Wizarding lineage--and, in fact, it is usually true that the mixing of magical and non-magical bloodlines will produce offspring whose magical ability, or, more properly, whose magical potential is substantially less than that of, for example, a half-sibling who only has magical parentage. The advantage that Pure-Blood offspring naturally enjoy, of course may be mitigated should they not rigorously pursue the advancement of their gifts. But the advantage is there, nonetheless. Indeed, certain magical disciplines seem to be particularly beyond the grasp of the unfortunate witch or wizard whose blood lineage is not sufficiently pure--most obviously, of course, the field of Blood Magic, itself. But this tendency has also been observed in the Mental Arts, and is well documented in the work of Professor Machiavellus Prince (Hogwarts, 1938) and Professors Montague & Dove (Durmstrang, 1991). However, while the mixing of magical bloodlines does exhibit a tendency to dilute the magical potential of an individual, the effect lessens in subsequent generations so long as there is no further addition of non-magical blood. For this reason, witches or wizards whose parents, grandparents and great-grandparents are all Magical, can properly be called Pure-Blood. Blood Statuses Indeed, as the manuscripts of my own grandfather, Cantankerus Nott, author of the original Pure-Blood Directory, show, there are actually nine distinct classifications of blood status, which may be grouped into the three broad categories of Pure-Blood, Half-Blood, and Muggle-Born, which I have re-printed below: Pure-Blood Statuses (sanguis purus statusem) Individuals whose blood is sufficiently free from impurity, such that ill effects of non-magical blood are either not present, or are nearly undetectable The Pure-Blood Elite (sanguis purus electi - literally, the Pure-Blood Chosen) * These are individuals whose parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and great-great-grandparents are all Magical individuals. Members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families of the original Pure-Blood Directory tend to fall into this category. Pure-Blood (sanguis mundissimus purus - literally, clean Pure-Blood) * These are individuals whose parents, grandparents, and great-grandparents are all Magical individuals, but one or more of their great-great grandparents may not be. Nouveau Pure (sanguis nove purus- literally, the newly Pure-Blood) * These are individuals whose parents and grandparents are all Magical, but one or more of their great grandparents may not be. Half-Blood Statuses (sanguis impurus statusem - literally Impure Blood Statuses) Individuals whose blood, while somewhat impure, still exhibits above average magical potential, and in some instances (particularly if the Magical lineage of the individual is potent enough--as is often the case when one parent is of the Pure-Blood Elite) may occasionally even surpass their Pure-blood counterparts. Half-Squib (sanguis vix purus - literally, barely Pure-Blood) * These are individuals who have one Magical parent and one Squib parent Half-Blood (sanguis partim purus - literally, partly Pure-Blood) * These are individuals whose parents are both Magical, but one or more of their grandparents is a Squib or Muggle Half-Muggle - (sanguis foedata purus - literally, befouled Pure-Blood) * These are individuals who have one Magical parent and one Muggle parent. Muggle-Born Status ([https://translate.google.com/?sl=auto&tl=en#la/en/sordida%20sanguinem%20statusem sordida sanguinem statusem]'' - literally, Dirty Blood Statuses'') Individuals whose blood is impure to the point of Magical impairment Squib-Born (sordida sanguinem optimus - literally, the best dirty blood) * These are individuals with two Squib parents Half-Squib-Born (sordida genus sanguinem - literally, the dirty kind of blood) * These are individuals with one Squib parent and one Muggle parent Muggle-Born (sordida pessimus sanguinem - literally, the worst dirty blood) * These are individuals with two muggle parents The Directory The Pure-Blood Elite Definite * Theodore Nott Pure-Blood * Andromeda Tonks (née Black) - Lineage: Druella Rosier/Cygnus Black III * Bellatrix Druella Lestrange (née Black) - Lineage: Druella Rosier/Cygnus Black III * Lucius Abraxas Malfoy - Lineage: Mistoria Greene/Abraxas Malfoy * Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) - Lineage: Druella Rosier/Cygnus Black III Nouveau Pure * Half-Squib * Half-Blood * Harry James Potter - Lineage: Lily Evans/James Potter I Half-Muggle * Squib-Born * Half-Squib-Born * Muggle-Born * Hermione Jean Granger - Lineage: Jean Helson/Eric Granger Uncertain Lineage - additional information needed * Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) - Lineage: Apolline ?? / ?? Delacour * Susan Bones - Lineage Agatha ??/Elric Bones Working List * Angelina Johnson - Lineage: * Antonin Dolohov - Lineage: * Arthur Weasley - Lineage: Cedrella Balck/Septimus Weasley * Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) - Lineage: Cady Wolf/Ashton Greengrass * Cassius Warrington - Lineage: * Charles Weasley - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Dean Thomas - Lineage: * Delphini Riddle Rowle - Lineage: * Draco Lucius Malfoy - Lineage: Narcissa Black/Lucius Malfoy * Edward Remus Lupin - Lineage: Nymphadora Tonks/Remus Lupin * George Fabian Weasley - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Ginevra Molly Potter (née Weasley) - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Graham Montague - Lineage: * Kingsley Shacklebolt - Lineage: * Luna Lovegood - Lineage: Pandora/Xenophilius Lovegood * Molly Weasley (née Prewett) - Lineage: * Neville Longbottom - Lineage: Alice Forstescue/Frank Longbottom * Percy Ignatius Weasley - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Rodolphus Lestrange - Lineage: * Ronald Bilius Weasley - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Joesph Parkinson - Lineage: * Dahlie Dream- Lineage: * Ashton Greengrass - Lineage: * Cady Wolf - Lineage: * William Arthur Weasley - Lineage: Molly Prewett/Arthur Weasley * Xenophilius Lovegood - Lineage: Illustrated Lineages and Genealogies The Blood Magic created, illustrated lineages and genealogies referenced in this book may be found below: * Completed Lineages and Genealogies The Original Sacred Twenty-Eight Families * Abbott * Avery * Black * Bulstrode * Burke * Carrow * Crouch * Fawley * Flint * Gaunt * Greengrass * Lestrange * Longbottom * Malfoy * MacMillan * Nott * Ollivander * Parkinson * Prewett * Rosier * Rowle * Selwyn * Shacklebolt * Shafiq * Slughorn * Travers * Weasley * Yaxley